earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
The second leading Lieutenant at SpeCorp, Reaper has a high kill count, making him a valuable employee and accomplice when on the field. He will risk his life to protect others, but only if deemed necessary by him. He is known to take up "suicide" missions, however has come out alive every time. Appearance No one knows what Reaper looks like underneath his signature black and red mask, but all anyone knows is that he has blonde hair. Only a handful of people have known what he looks like, however they didn't live long enough to tell anyone else about his appearance. Underneath his uniform, his body has numerous scarring from fights and missions where he had been deployed previously. Not one for leaving the base of his own volition, rarely anyone has seen Reaper not wearing his SpeCorp uniform, not even without his bulletproof vest on. Reaper's SpeCorp uniform composes of an all black jumpsuit, zipped all the way up with a form fitting black bulletproof vest with straps to secure all sorts of ammunition for a range of weapons, herbs and filters for an array of gas masks. On the chest of his bulletproof vest, there is a red and black patch stitched with his code name "Reaper" in red. On the shoulders of his jump suit is a Velcro rubber patch with "Shadow Squad" and the team logo. He wears gloves that cover his entire hands, fitted with ceramic plates on the knuckles for harder hits when using close quarter combat. Over top of his jumpsuit, he wears military grade elbow and knee pads, making it easier for Reaper to slide into cover and general protection when potentially shot or in close quarter combat. Reaper's signature mask is a custom black and red gas mask made by Reaper himself, it has an air filter plug in the front of the mask, that when being used, it doesn't look like there's a location for the air filter. Relationships Reaper has little to no relationship with anyone who knows him, cutting any ties with anyone who tries to get too close to him. The only people who know or have any information on Reaper are his higher ups, and even then, they have little to no information on him, his family (or lack thereof) or his own history. In the eyes of the world, Reaper does not exist at all. When on missions, Reaper is known to somehow wipe any footage of him or his teammates. Personality Reaper doesn't talk to anyone about his own personal life, and doesn't speak to anyone besides his fellow Lieutenant and his higher up. When asked a general question, he palms it off to someone else to prevent communicating, just in case he reveals any sensitive information about himself. When on missions, he only talks when giving commands, and is very stern and demanding of what he asks of. Skills * Enhanced Mobility - '''Reaper can move effortlessly with great control, efficiency, precision, and traction over/with his movements and great balance at any speed, whether by walking, swimming, sliding or jumping, all while rarely slowing down or losing control while moving. * '''Wall Jumping - '''Reaper is capable of jumping on one wall off onto another, however can only wall jump up a building less than one storey high, such as a house or low-rising building. * '''Enhanced Manoeuvrability - '''Reaper can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from anything with ease, sprint with incredible speed, do back-flips, leap across rooftops and other numerous gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. ' * '''Enhanced' Marksmanship - '''Reaper can hit any and all targets with utter accuracy, making him a weapon in any situation. Reaper is capable of taking on multiple targets by himself with a limited amount of bullets. If a target is moving, it will take him a second to think of a method to hit his target. Visual obstructions such as smoke or vegetation will have little to no hindrance to his shot. * '''Weapon Proficiency - '''Reaper is skilled with any weaponry, and can use any military weaponry to their full extent. This includes weaponry such as grenades as well. * '''Close Quarters Combat (CQC) - '''Reaper excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, he relies on his own skill and strength to fight. Reaper is skilled in many forms of martial arts and can perform an array of strikes, counters and disarm his foes with his own hands. Equipment * '''LE 5 Sub Machine Gun - ''32-shot capacity .380 ACP machine gun. Uses a closed bolt and has high accuracy.'' * W-870 Shotgun - ''4-round capacity 12-gauge pump-action shotgun. Its sturdy steel action makes this popular model reliable and easy to control.'' * 2 x MUP Handguns - ''16-shot capacity 9mm handgun. Used by professionals in many state organizations. Reliable with high accuracy.'' * Deagle - '''On some missions of the possibility of heavily armoured enemies, Reaper may take a Deagle with him, however carrying limited rounds. * '''Cold Steel Trail Master Knife - Knife attached at his back, kept in with a lock and quick release sheath. Weaknesses Reaper is a normal human, and anything is capable of killing him. History [ CLASSIFIED ] Category:Inhabitants